


Long Enough

by Kimmy



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy (2014), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Rose/Lissa, Smitten Mason, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: “H-how long have you been standing there?”“Long enough.”





	Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



Mason had no idea why he allowed Rose to drag him into this mess. Well, that was a lie. He knew why he did it. He had absolutely no immunity to her kitten eyes. It was something he needed to work on. 

Still, there was no denying that there clearly was something going on with Lissa and Rose’s theory about Lissa actually having declared in a magic that didn’t fit into the standard 4 elements… Well, it was crazy. But it actually made sense.

So that was how Mason found himself dragged away from his hopeless wandering around in search of his crush and into the church attic, to pour over tomes of books that were older than the Academy itself, maybe older than St. Vladimir, in search of  _ something _ .

So really, the least Rose could do in return was listen to Mason. Because Mason  _ really _ needed to get his stupid crush out of his system.

“Okay, I get it.”

Mason looked up from his book at Rose who turned to him after he finished his story.

“You’re in love with Ozera. You’ve been running after him like a lost kitten and you’re absolutely hopeless and unable to approach. And you decided that   _ I _ am the right person to tell this?”

“Well… No offence, but I cannot imagine a person with a more direct approach.”

He grinned at Rose’s unimpressed eyebrow.

“Full offence. It’s not that hard. You see a person, you use your legs to walk over to a person, you use your voice to talk to a person. Not that hard.”

“Wow, thanks.”

“Okay. You’re hopeless. I get it. Now, to my question. Explain to me, because it somehow escapes me… How and  _ why _ of all people you would fall for  _ Christian Ozera?” _

It was Mason’s turn to raise an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Yes, my dear lesbian friend who likes to let her girlfriend drink her blood, why don’t we talk about stereotypes and social perception?”

He smirked, because making Rose Hathaway speechless was something Mason was going to always take pride in. 

“Okay, point taken, I do not know Christian. But neither do you, Mason.”

“I’m going to get to know him! That’s the idea. I’m going to…” He sent an icy glare and raised a finger, forbidding Rose a word, already mad at the smug grin she was sporting. “…I’m going to use my voice to talk to him and I’m going to actually approach him and all. It’s just…”

Yes, he was aware he was daydreaming like a smitten teenager, as he closed his book, but… He was. He was smitten and unashamed.

“I haven’t really met or even encountered a guy like that  _ ever _ , let alone since I realized I was gay. He is just… absolutely gorgeous, I mean, have you  _ seen _ his eyes. Good lord, I could drown in them. And his hair looks so soft and he just has this sort of… There’s something about him, even his posture, he looks every inch the royalty that he is.”

He ignored Rose’s snickering and went on because bloody hell, actually telling someone was very liberating. Mason was stewing in his crush alone for too long.

“We have maths and bio together. And he is just so smart and intelligent and clever–”

“–you do know those are synonyms, right?”

“Shush you. I know. And anyway… He sometimes likes to sit under that oak tree next to the obstacle course when we have class and I just… He looks so peaceful and soft when he’s reading.”

Rose’s smile turned more serious as she looked up at him from whatever volume she was reading now.

“You really got it bad.”

“I know, but he is beautiful, smart and mysterious and I saw him help Camille Conta when she dropped her books despite the fact that she pushed him away and insulted him after. He is kind despite all the shit that people are giving him and… Rose, I’m so gone.”

“I got it!”

“What?”

“Sorry, I found Lissa’s magic. It’s called Spirit. Bye, see ya later.”

He watched Rose run out with her huge book, and slumped in his chair, thinking about Christian. He did not expect, in the seemingly empty attic, for the shadows to move and a Moroi to come out of them. Mason’s jaw dropped and his heart stopped.

“H-how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough.” 

Mason avoided eye contact as Christian took the chair Rose vacated next to him.

“Mysterious, hmm?”

When he finally allowed himself to look up and their eyes met, right after Mason shook himself out of the realization that Christian’s eyes were even more beautiful up close, it sunk in to Mason that the Moroi’s gaze didn’t seem mocking or condescending. More so… hesitant and disbelieving.

“Yes. And beautiful, kind and intelligent. And sneaky, apparently.”

Christian seemed moved by the confession, blushing but smiling slightly.

“Well, if you were up to it then, I guess we could like… go out, or something?”

The smile Mason sent him was brighter than the sun. 

And go out they did. For a date, and two. And soon Mason got to know Christian better and realized in many aspects his assessment was right. 

Christian was kind and clever and gorgeous, but he was also funny, and loving and sweet. And most importantly, Christian was  _ Mason’s _ .


End file.
